List of Project Cygnus locations
The following is a list of fictional location from Honey Production's open-world PlaWrestling otome game Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You by Megumi (Megululu-chan) Aramaki under the section named Honey Productions (Sweet Nectar). Hoshiakari is a fictional city and capital of Japan in which based on Tokyo Metropolis. It takes place in the future of 2200. Hoshiakari * - The main setting in Project Cygnus. It's where the game begins and in some cases ends. Momoha informs that it's so big since she's arrives for the first time and don't need to have much of a transportation system and her only kind of transportation available is scooter to buy some food supplies before going back to school quickly and roads may be blocked. Its name translates to "starlight". ** - The main school of the series that Momoha attends. It is a boarding school specializing in the arts of futuristic techniques and structural engineering in the maintenance and machinery industry, especially plastic robots made of electric alloy steel (or silicon). This school is dedicated to amateur players to create their own robot to participate in WPWE championships. But, it become targeted by the WPWE, whose aims to eliminate amateurs to rule the world. Its name translates to "bright sunlight". ** - A very popular Japanese brands in the WPWE. There are different types of wrestling models marking brands that can be used to develop the PlaWres' abilities. It's said that Hector Rojo manipulates the Association and the Fighting-type Modeler League to further D'ambrosio's ends so he can buy all stuffs for his son Minasa to make him happy. ** - A floating public park where Momoha always visit it to hanging out with her friends. They're many food stalls, market stalls, playgrounds and flowers garden. ** - Momoha's favorite place which always comes to buy some food supplies. There are many shopping markets you can found anything like supermarket, clothing shops, restaurants, etc.. ** - A gym where the modelers often visits for exercises or training with robots. There is also a wrestling ring to let those robots training for the next challenge. The gym's basement is used as a gathering place for Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Yumeto and Hibiki to discuss the whereabouts of Momoha, when she is kidnapped by the WPWE. ** - The local dojo owned by Hayate Ichinomiya, Daito's father. Daito and Kenshi often training on kung fu to follow his grandfather's steps. ** - The relaxing beach where Kenshi is live with his cousin Mondo. Momoha often visits this place as romantic dates. ** - The local resorts owned by Ritsuka's family. Whatever Ritsuka comes home, his sisters bakes up cake or cookies as a welcoming-back present. ** - The four stars hotel owned by Clark's mother. When his father was away back to Romania for money, Clark and his brother Kevin taking their place to let those travelers to stay. ** - The Shinto shrine at which Hibiki Rokukawa live and work at in all of the continuations of the series after his family's massacres. This place serves as an hideout for the dangerous team stable Shiranui when they kidnapping and attempt to violate Momoha (alternatively, to beat up Daito in the anime version). When Momoha rescues Kusanagi, Hibiki being able to use this shrine to sells merchandises, like amulets and fortunes, to visitors. Based on Hikawa Shrine in Saitama, Japan. ** - The library in which Kenshi often visit it for reading and studies. This place serves as tutorial mode where Momoha visiting to read more about Plawres' moves, dating advice and others. World PlaWrestling Entertainment :Further to the north of Hoshiakari Metropolis lies WPWE, a giant publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company that deals primarily in PlaWrestling. One cannot enter it unless invited, or by paying large amounts of money in order to get a ticket to watch the matches. WPWE is separated from Hoshiakari by a giant wall. The Pulse Crystal Point stands in the middle of the city and is surrounded by seven districts:- * - Based on Chinatown, a typical Chinese design and its main color is red. This is where Daito's Route takes place. * - Based on Venice, the New Aquatic Suburbs is said to be a relaxing place. An old-fashioned buildings and the waterways passes by the boats as a means of transport. Its main color is blue. This is where Kenshi's Route takes place. * - Based on Hagerstown, the Green Fountain Fairground is said to resemble a shopping arcade field contain many shops, cafes and more. Its main color is green. This is where Ritsuka's Route takes place. * - Based on Bucharest, the Yellow Sundown Town is said to be all-white foreign municipalities or neighborhoods that required permissions for visit. Its place filled with beautiful flowers and the buildings is almost like old Romanian chateau. Its main color is yellow. This is where Clark's Route takes place. * - Based on Paris, the White Sky Highland is said to be to resemble a Louvre Museum-like buildings. This places are transparent as the crystal clear, a magical-like greenery grows everywhere and the exhibits contain ancient antiquities from China, Egypt and Greece. Its main color is white. This is where Yumeto's Route takes place. * - Based on Saitama Prefecture, the Moonflower Hills has a Japanese-style industrial, Shinto shrine-like designs on it and the stone paths. Its main color is black. This is where Hibiki's Route takes place. * - Based on the hybrid of Yokohama and Texas, the Violet Dawn Bay is a cyan/purple western, almost crystalline-like town. There is no trees or greenery to be seen whatsoever and its buildings is looks like a mirror. Its main color is purple. This is where Hikaru's Route takes place. The Final Episode Route can be unlocked by completed Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Yumeto and Hibiki's main routes, and it requires accessed via the second door from the right at the gate. * - Located in the center of WPWE, the Pulse Crystal Point is a tall, white and crystalline tower, visible from any district and is Franco D'ambrosio's residence. This is where every route leads to. * - Stylized as the HTSRI, is the main headquarter where Dr. Sinclair works as a scientist. After Momoha escapes the captors, Asuto joins in as another Junk Shop. * - Arcane is a luxurious residential building that guests receive it to stay in. Momoha stays in with her boyfriends in all the routes. Shopping List :This is the list of shops in Project Cygnus game that the player required a large amount of money (¥, a Japanese yen) to buy items by complete episodes, friendly/rivalry matches or mini-games. Body Fuel * - The Chinese restaurant and a house of Ichinomiya family. Daito is a one who is worked as the cook alongside his brothers. A notable dishes are Daito's homemade Kung Pao Chicken and Yangzhou fried rice. * - The French restaurant is a very popular place for Momoha. A notable dishes are Escargot and Bouillabaisse. * - Taikousei Café is a cafe shop located near the Hakujitsu Senior High School and owned by Yuzuru Yashima (his uncle in anime version). Momoha and her friends often visited the cafe for chatting and talking about matters, involving their personal lives and about the matches. The Taikousei Café serves a salty and sweet pastries, cakes and coffees. * - Sensaimono Sushi Bar is a restaurant/fast food hybrid bar that offers all kinds of sushi, such are Nigiri, Maki, American-style maki and others. Materials Shop * - A small shop for equipments, materials and repairs owned by Nomi's family, where Asuto works as repairer. This shop contains on equipment for repair, adjustment robot's body parts and scrap tools for sale. Momoha often visits every time in need to gathers most of her parts for maintenance on robots, as well, since the six main characters are modelers, and the shop is the only place that seems to still sell old-fashioned parts that support robot's system to gain affections. After Momoha escapes the captors, Asuto is allowed to open another junk shop in the H.T.S.R.I., where Dr. Sinclair works. Fashion Stores * - A garments store that sells the everyday clothings, shoes and bags. The player can buy and dressing Momoha up with each of colors that resemble the main characters' theme colors and gives them a chance to increases the affection, charming and experience points. * - A formal garments store that sells the one-piece dresses, kimonos, yukata, formal dresses, ballroom dresses and wedding dresses. The player can buy and dressing Momoha up with each of colors that resemble the main characters' theme colors and gives them a chance to increases the affection, charming and experience points. Wedding dresses will gives player a chance for getting married to the one of main character during the Good or Romantic Endings. * - A hair and beauty salon that offers the service for hair-cuttings, hairstyles and makeup style. The player can change Momoha's hairstyle and applying makeups in order to get a chance to increases the double points of kissing, smiling, winking or holding hands. * - A jewelry store that offers and sells all kind of jewelry, such are earrings, necklaces, rings, bracelets, etc. Each of jewelry are adorned with gemstones that resembles to the main character's gemstone to matching the zodiac and birthday. Any jewel Momoha wears it will give the robots a chance to increases the parameters, adding passive skills and/or perform an alternate attacks. Tiaras or rings are allowed to wears for during the wedding scene in Good or Romantic Endings. * - A swimwear store that sells the one-piece swimsuits, bikinis or sukumizu. It was only shop that the player can buy and dressing Momoha up with each of colors that resemble the main characters' theme colors and going to the beach, poolside or hot spring to gives them a chance to increases the affection, charming and experience points. * - A one and only sexy undergarments store that offers and sells the underwear, bras, babydolls, etc. This is an only shop that require player's age is 18 and above to enter the shop and dressing Momoha up to arousing one of the six main characters. This will gives a chance to doubles the affection points by 50+ as Momoha and one of main characters having sex in gameplay or Romantic Endings. Note: Baiser Romantique was completely removed and throw it away for the remake of original game and ported on PS Vita, iOS and Android. Gifts Shops * - A flowers gifts shop that sells a beautiful flowers. The player can buy and offers a gift for the one of main character during their dating whether its romantic/valentine/birthday/or Christmas presents. Each of main character's flower or bouquet are based on their birth flowers. * - A gifts shop that sells all kinds of accessories such are animal plushies, perfumes, watches, shoes, etc. The player can buy and offers a gift for the one of main character during their dating whether its romantic/valentine/birthday/or Christmas presents. However, the player must choice a right gift very wisely because the main character whether likes or dislikes. A correct gift will give a chance to increase their affection points, while the worst gift will decrease their affection points. Category:Locations Category:List of Project Cygnus locations Category:Project Cygnus series